A new Heaven, A new Hell, A new Ally
by chinchikurin
Summary: My first SPN fic, written in denial of Meg's death. What if she was saved by a celestial being and given a new cause. Just added Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something short I wrote after watching the episode 'Goodbye Stranger' for the tiniest plot bunny that get stuck in my drain. It kept poking my nose with its filthy paw demanding me to write this nonsense. My first SPN fic.**  
**Forgive the grammar and tenses mistakes, in my country, we don't have past or future tenses.**

**Believe it or not, their not mine.. seriously..**

* * *

Where does demons go when they're stabbed with angel blade? Or fried by angel grace? They say it makes the demons no longer exist. Clearly, demons were soulless, where are their souls? Kept in a hidden vault of the King of Hell. When they possessed a person, they're just some being without a soul.. So, why is she here?

Meg looked around her and saw nothing but white, white plain space, white light so bright she had to squint her eyes. Her eyes? She had a figure? In a flesh? Wait a minute. She looked down to her meat suit, still the small figured actress wannabe from Cheboygan. Is it? She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled some to her view. It's dark brown! Not the hideous bleached blonde Crowley made to pissed her off. That instantly light up her mood. She smiled. So, she just need to know what the hell is going on, who did this, and if she's still in a good mood, thank them that she's not a non-existent being.

Where should she start?

"Hellooo..!" she shouted. No one answered back. Dammit. Maybe she should try a different language?

"Konichiwaaaa..!" she chuckled when no one answered. Real smart, Meg. She rolled her eyes for her trolling brain.  
She turned around, nothing there not even a speck and she couldn't feel any other being, human, celestial nor demonic other than hers. Maybe she should start walking to search the end of this white space. But where to? She turned around again but her face bumped something. She took a step back and looked at the man she bumped.

"Who are you?" she asked fully alert, eying the man. He was short, well not as short as her meat suit but shorter than Dean. Brown hair a bit long, but not as girlish length as Sam the Moose's hair.

"Call me whatever you like, sweetheart" The man smiled teasing her.

"Are you God?" is not that she believe there's a God. If there is, why would God give a fuck about a demon? Hell, even the Winchesters didn't give a fuck about her after all the good deeds she had done for them. But what else is as powerful to snatch her from demon death?

"No, too bad, God is... Not available right now. So you have to suck it up and stuck with me" he said nonchalantly.

"Okay, so where am I? Heaven? This doesn't look like the final frontier to me" she never picture what heaven would be like, Castiel once told her, but he was in that crazy town mode babbling, so she didn't really listen to it.

"No. Sorry, but You're not worthy of heaven"

"Yeah, right. I've seen angels with un-heavenly-worth attitude but still hopin' the clouds"

"Would you believe it if I say we're in Utah?" the man raised an eyebrow of annoyance.

"Alright, whatever" she shook her head, letting that one slipped. "Why am I here? And not dead?" she crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"Because I need you" he said with all seriousness.

"Huh" she eyed the man again, he wore an assuring smile. "You want me to do something for you, isn't it?"

"Yes. I need you to get me the Angel tablet"

"Why is it that everyone want their hands on Angel tablet? What can it do?" it irked her to know that the block of stone she thought as Lucifer's sentimental junk was actually something precious.

"For one thing, It can reveal that I'm alive and I can't have that. Second thing, heaven is a big giant mess right now, I need the tablet to restart it"

"Restart heaven?" her lips curled to a sarcastic smile. "So you need me to fetch Heaven's restart button for you? Why would I even want to do that?"

"Because I can give you your soul back"

"My soul? No way" she chuckled mockingly, that is such a bullshit, it can't be, right? Her soul is kept in hell like any other demon. If he said he can get her her soul. What being is powerful enough to rip souls out of hell?.. Angels!

"You're an angel, aren't you?" she took a step back at the realization.

"Ding-ding-ding!" he said mockingly.

Why can't she smell or sense him as an angel? her hand instinctively search for the Angel blade inside her jacket, and found none, "sonovabitch" she mumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Is that really how you should treat the one who rescued you?" he smiled and stepped closer face to face with her. "Looking for this?" an angel blade suddenly appeared on the man's hand. He slid the tip of the blade on her left cheek. She glanced down to see the blade but stood her ground and didn't budged one bit.

"I can do anything I want with you sweetheart. Give you back your soul, makes you mortal again or makes you re-live a thousand torturing deaths or... I can even send you back to hell, to Crowley.. The list could go on and on and on.. Your choice" he said menacingly.

Huh, who is he kidding?, this is Meg he's facing, Azazel's Daughter. She had tortured thousands of souls, she won't flinch at a threat.

"So, you're that powerful huh? Why don't you go and get it yourself?" she dared him.

"You got one thick skull aren't you? I've told you, I can't be seen alive"

"Can't you go MIB on them?"

"Wiping memories? And missed all the fun? Setting a deal with a demon on the other hand.. Especially a demon who is close to the Winchesters and have gained the trust of their angel.. Well.. It's more interesting to watch, don't you think?" he slid the blade down the side of her neck.

"What? No cables in this shit hole?" she chuckled.

"Don't tempt me demon" he glared at her as he push the blade a little on her meat suit's vein. Enough to make her feel the burning sting but not enough to cut the flesh. She gasped.

"Alright. If you're really that powerful, bring me Crowley on a silver platter, I'll get you your Angel Tablet. You restart Heaven, I restart Hell, and we can live happily ever after" She smiled ever so sweetly, the simplicity she missed, just a mission away.

He straightened his pose, the angel blade disappeared from his hand "and I saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth.. were passed away.." he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and offered it to her. She smiled.

"But the fearful and the unbelieving, the abominable and murderers and whore-mongers, and sorcerers and idolaters and all liars shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone, which is... the second death" she took the lollipop and unwrapped it.

"You know your way around the bible"

"I was there with Azazel when John wrote it" she smiled smugly.

"To a New Heaven" suddenly two glasses of wine appeared on their hands. He raised his glass.

She raised hers, "To a new hell"

.

.

"You've been busy, Clarence.." she stood leaning to the door frame of a log cabin in the middle of Colorado forest.  
"Meg? How do you find me?"  
"Didn't you remember? I'm the master of laying low" she smiled and continued, "I brought pizza" she nudged two pizza box stacked next to her feet. "Now, let's move some furniture" she raised an eyebrow and watched him as he blush, unaware of her real intentions.

* * *

**that's all the bunny gave me..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been trying to challenge myself to write something erotic, but failed. I guess it's just not my style :D :D . This is the best I can write.**

**I don't have a plot.. so don't get your hopes high.. I just wrote what comes to mind**

******Forgive the grammar and tenses mistakes, in my country, we don't have past or future tenses.**

* * *

"I've been to hell, it's a .. It's not a pretty place" He said biting the last of their pizza. They were sitting side by side on a couch inside the log cabin.

Meg chuckled, "Yeah, even for demons, hell is hell, the pit of despair.. either you're being tortured or you do the torturing. It's worse now that Crowley's in charge. I miss the old hell. My father maybe a tyrant, but he knew how to held us together.. You know.. He had a plan for us, demons" she gulped down her beer.

"Is it true what they say, that demon only remembers why they sold their soul?"

Meg was silent, The angel watched her expectantly. "I don't want to talk about it Cass" she looked away, avoiding his gentle gaze.

"It's alright Meg" he laid an assuring hand over hers. She smiled, then put down the empty bottle on the coffee table next to her.

"So, I know my father Azazel was an angel like you. Did you ever know him before he fell?" she changed the subject. For the first time, she wants to know about heaven before Gabriel restart it.

"I didn't know him. He was much older than me, but I heard stories from my brothers, how he fell in love and lusted for human female"

"And falling in love and lust made him cast down to hell? Jezz, you got one nasty father, and I thought mine was a badass"

"Well, um..That's not the only reason, but.. Yes"

"You know, I kinda understood why falling for someone can change you and make you do stupid things, like sacrificing yourself for them"

"Is that why you sold your soul?"

"I thought we're not talking about it"she scowled at him, "What about you Cass?"

He stayed silent, so she continued "You fell, you rebelled, you wrecked heaven.."

"Thank you Meg, for pointing that out"

"I mean.. You already fell, and there's no God in charge anymore.. Is it okay for you to fall in love or lusted for a woman? I mean, what are the consequences? Who can condemned you if you fall in love?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm... I see.. So.. how 'bout we do some experiments about it?"

He looked at her, confused. She smiled at him suggestively.

"Meg.. I.."

"I bet I can make you shed some of your feathers"

He looked frightened at the idea, "No, Meg.."

"Shut up Cass"

She leaned to him and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but Meg's skillful mouth kept teasing his, eventually he kissed her back, roughly, claiming her in a duel, biting her lips as if punishing her for teasing him. They pulled apart shortly, "I love it when you play it rough with me" she smiled wickedly, licking the demon blood off her lips.

"I know" He grabbed her hips and pulled her to straddle him on the couch. They kissed again.

"Be careful there hon, I don't want you smiting me out of over excitement" she rested her forehead on his.

"You're safe with me Meg" he whispered with husky voice, tone dripping with lust.

"I know" she said.

"So why did you even said that?" his confused gaze made her chuckled.

"I was just teasing you feathers... Now shut up and kiss me again" she ordered.

He sought her lips again, returning to their duel. His hands roamed her back, down to her hips and cupped her ass to shift her closer to him. While Meg's hands cupped his face as if trying to suck the grace out of him. They break apart when Castiel pulled her hair to the side making her exposed her neck for him, he sunk his teeth on her shoulder. She gasped and moaned as she closed her eyes enjoying the intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure, she squirmed in his embrace, desperately trying to grind him, anything to ease the lusted thirst she felt in her core for him "Cass... Please.."

"Sshh.." he commanded her.

"Rape me Cass, use me, anything.. please.. but don't tease me.. Not now.. I've waited too long for you"

"As you wish" he smiled and zapped them to the bedroom.

.

.

.

"So.. If an angel and a human mated, their child is called Nephilim, as for a demon and a human it's called Cambion.. What's of an angel and a demon?.." she smiled as she twirled a black shimmering feather between her fingers. Meg's small meat suit laid on top of Jimmy Novack's body. Her head placed on his chest. On her shoulder was a bite mark, and her hips was decorated with scratches and bruises, but she seemed content about it.

Castiel smiled, "I don't know, it never happened before" He was running his hands on her smooth hips.

"Well, I think we got time to think about it" she smiled.

"Meg, what do you mean you've waited too long for me? We just met like 4 years ago"

Meg rolled herself off his body and laid by his side.

"More like 4 millenia" her tone no longer warm and playful.

"What do you mean? We've met before?"

"Yes. I was a human child, I remember it like it was yesterday. I saw you Cass. In Shinar" Meg looked into his blue eyes, encouraging him to remember.

"Shinar? That was when.. I was.. ordered to watch the tower.." a sudden realization dawned to him.

"Of Babel" she finished his sentence. "I saw you there. I felt your grace, drawn to it actually, though you didn't seem to notice. When the tower collapsed, you were gone.. I searched for you.. for years, but I couldn't find you.. Then Azazel came to me, he promised me I would see you again.. If I was willing to follow him.. I said yes, and he took me as his child" a tear rolled down her face.

"Meg.. You sold your soul to find me?" he wiped her tear gently with his thumb.

"When I first saw you in Carthage, I knew it was you, I've found you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" he hugged her tighter. "For so long, and you never said anything"

"I'm a demon Cass.. What would I say? Don't smite me 'cos I've been looking for you for centuries? We were at war.. You don't even know I exist.."

"I'm sorry.. I'm here now"

Suddenly she broke his embrace. "No Cass, you have to go.."

"Why?" his hands trying to pull her her close to him again but she shoved them away.

"No, you're not save.. The tablet.. It's not save"

"What are you talking about Meg? The tablet is save"

Meg jumped off from the bed and put her clothes back on. "Cass, you need to get away from me, as far as you can"

"Meg, I don't understand, seconds ago, you just said.."

"I know what I said okay?! and that is exactly why we need to stay apart"

"Meg, would you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't.. Cass.. just believe me okay?.. I.. You.." she sighed "You know what? I have to go"

"No, Meg!"

She zapped herself away, leaving the angel alone.

.

* * *

***sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Still no significant plot.. can you believe that?.. just writing whatever comes to mind. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The clouds started to glow in various places. That was weird. Meg looked up and dropped her beer on the balcony. Blazing fire fell down from the sky. Meteor shower? In her thousand of years as a demon, never was a meteor shower like this. She squinted her eyes. Are those.. Wings? Holy hell. Angels.  
She zapped herself to the nearest drop point of an angel, on a roof top of an apartment a few block away from hers. She pulled out her angel blade and cautiously approached the angel sprawled on the puddle gathered from the rain earlier. He had fluffy dark hair, cut short and wearing a business suit. He laid there, unmoving. Meg gather her courage and kicked his leg. He didn't even stir. She kicked again, harder this time. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nathaniel" he forced an answer between short breaths.

"An angel?"

"Yes.. Was." he gasped clutching his chest.

"Do you know Castiel?"

"Yes, could you put the blade down please?" he said before going to a coughing fit. Meg tilted her head, suspicious. But then tucked the blade in her jacket. He didn't seem to have enough energy to fight her anyway.

"Where's Castiel?" she asked.

"I don't know.. Probably cast out of heaven like the rest of us"

"Cast out?"

"Yes, we were robbed out of our grace and forced out of heaven.. We fell.."

"So, you're human? All of you?"

"Yes"

Meg backed away from the former angel.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked

"Kansas" she said before zapping away.

.

.

.

"Sammy.."

Sam stirred on the hospital bed.

"Sam..how'r you feeling?"

"Pain. Like a bulldozer just ran over me.. Over and over.." He gasped after saying that, wincing from the pain.

"I couldn't find Cas.." Dean said with a sadden voice.

"And Crowley?"

"I've moved him to the bunker.. He's in the dungeon"

"Are you sure about it?"

"I don't know, he seems different, no more mocking, no more smart mouth.. And he said he was sorry. Weird man"

A woman stepped in the room and caught their attention, "So, the rumor is true. The King of Hell has fallen and Abaddon takes his place"

"Meg? you're alive?" Dean immediately stood from his chair.

"Do you guys had anything to do with the falling of angels?" she asked nonchalantly, ignoring Dean's question.

"Answer me first goddammit!" Dean snapped at her. Sam winched from the loud noise.

"Sorry Sammy" Dean rubbed his brothers arm to soothe him. Sam gave him a weak smile.

"What happened to him?" Meg stepped closer to Sam to take a better look at him. He was pale, dark circles forming around his eyes, his lips are a bluish pale.

"Can you help me Meg?" Sam asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Is it the trials you mention before? The damage crap?"

"Yes" Dean said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm still here, so you didn't finish it huh?"

"Yes. Could you help us?" Sam asked once again.

"Cas is gone and Crowley is almost human, the angels falling, Kevin didn't find any clue on the demon tablet.. We're basically stuck" Dean explained. Meg looked at Dean, then at Sam.

"Please Meg"

"I don't know Dean, when even Cas said he couldn't heal him, what can I do? possessed him to survive? I'm sorry.."

"There got to be a way" Dean said. He turned to Sam and squeezed his fingers gently, "Don't worry Sammy, we'll find a way"

Dean turned his gaze back to Meg. "So, do you want to answer my question earlier, or should I start drawing a devil's trap?"

"It's a story you wouldn't believe.."

"In this line of work? Try me" Dean was persistent.

Meg pulled a chair next to Sam's bed and sat to tell them her story.

.

.

"Wait.. An angel with lollipop?" Sam asked, Dean looked at him and their eyes met. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"I can't believe this" Sam murmured.

"What? You know him?" Meg stood from her chair.

"Yeah, we knew him" Dean said. "He faked his death, again" Sam said.

"Wait, Sam.. if Gabriel is hiding, that means he's not falling. Maybe he's still an archangel and he can heal you! He's definitely more powerful than Cas"

"It worth a shot" Sam shrugged.

"Meg, take me to him" Dean said.

"Whoa, hold your horses gentlemen.. First of all, I don't know where he is, usually he finds me, not the other way around. Second, I'm hiding from him, coz he want the angel tablet which I failed to give him"

"Don't worry, we got the angel tablet, we'll trade it if he's willing to cure-" Dean said immediately.

"Wait! Dean, we can't do that" Sam cut him off.

"Kevin already translated it, we don't need it anymore"

"Hey, I was supposed to trade it for my soul!" Meg growled.

"D'you think he would bargain two for one?"

Meg raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meg, we got Crowley, you can play with him if you help us" Sam said.

Meg smiled wickedly, "You know how to push my buttons Moose"

.

.

.

Meg stood in the junkyard for half an hour now, in front of her was a bowl of summoning paraphernalia, but no sign of Gabriel.

"Guys, I don't think it's working, we need to find another way to summon the bastard" she said to her cellphone.

"Try praying to him" Dean suggested from the other side of the line as he signed some papers on the hospital's counter.

"What?"

"Praying, you know.. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Gabriel to bring his feathery ass down here.." Dean said as an example. Sam gave him an 'are you kidding me' look from the hospital wheel chair. Dean ignored it.

"I'm a demon goddammit! Not Sunday school children!"

"Just give it a shot Meg"

"Fuck!" She pissfully pushed the end button of her cell. "A demon, praying. To an angel" she sighed "might as well drown me in holy water"

She took a long breath and looked to the sky. A second passed then another. She gazed back down and shook her head "Dammit! I can't do this!"  
She took another deep breath and exhaled it. "Alright Meg, it's just a few words, you've done bigger things, Gomorrah, Nan King.., a few little word wouldn't hurt.. Would it?" she tried to motivate herself.

She closed her eyes. "Now I lay me down to sleep..." She felt hot bile started to rise in her throat chocking her, but she forced herself to continue "I pray- to Gabriel.."

"Owh, shut it" a familiar voice stopped her prayer. Meg opened her eyes.

"It hurts my ear to listen to you praying"

"Gah!" Meg was on the brink of vomiting. She bowed and spat the ground. "Well it hurts my pride to even think about praying" Meg spat again, trying to erase the fouls taste a prayer make on her tongue.

"So, where's the tablet sweetheart? I know you got them, I can practically smell my lil' brother on you"

Meg rolled her eyes and pulled the tablet from behind her back. Gabriel smiled and held out a hand to receive it. Meg put the tablet back behind her.

"Give me the tablet, demon" he growled.

"I changed my mind about the reward" she raised her chin in challenging stance.

"You change your mind? What do you think I am? McDonald's?"

"Well, I did see a familiarity ... I want you to cure Sam Winchester" Meg expected a look of surprise would appear on the angel, but instead Gabriel looked at her from top to bottom, then back up to her eyes.

"You are one peculiar little thing aren't you?" his head tilted to the side. Damn, they really are brothers. Meg stayed cautiously still.

"First, you fell in love with Cas, then help the Winchester, then want to over throne the king and rule Hell, then you changed your mind.. rejected the offer to own back your soul for helping the Winchester..again.. What a strange demon"

Meg rolled her eyes "Well, I like being different"

"I'm sorry but I can't help him" he said nonchalantly as he waved away a bee that circling his head.

"Why not?" Meg stepped closer to him.

"It's above my pay grade, dear"

"What? You're not powerful enough? You're an archangel aren't you? They said you could revive the dead!"

"Look honey.. He took the trials set by God, His game, His rules, so only God could undo them and save him" he said with all seriousness.

"God? No one know where the bastard is!"

"You watch your mouth, Demon!" Gabriel snapped at her, a few car window near her blasted and break to pieces.

Meg pulled out her Angel blade and ready with a fighting stance. Gabriel sighed and took a step back, "I'm sorry. As much as I want to help our dear Gigantor, I can't" He took another step away from her.

"Gabe.. Wait.. Do you know where Cas is?"

Gabriel sighed once again, he looked to Meg's eyes. "He got you good didn't he?"

"Would you just-"

"Fine! He's in Colorado"

"Colorado?"

"I think he wants to find his wife Daphne" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Meg"

She tucked the blade back in her jacket and smiled at him, "So, do you want to meet tweedledumb and tweedledumber?"

.

.

.

"How is he?" Dean asked Gabriel, as the Archangel stepped out of Sam's room and closed the door.

"He's in Lala Land" Gabriel smiled bitterly at Dean and guided him to seat at the Man of Letter's map table.

"I did what I could, blocked his mind from the pain so he could rest. But it's not much, just for a few days.."

Dean patted Gabe's shoulder, "Thanks Gabe"

"He's a mess you know.. His cells, they.. They're torn, shreds.. No wonder he felt pain. Every cell of his body.."

"What should we do? help us Gabe"

"I've told Meg, only God can cure him" Gabriel turned and looked all around, "Where's Meg?"

"She's gone"

.

.

.

Castiel was just standing on the side of the road, across to where Daphne work as a store manager. He watched as she smiled and greeted an elderly woman, opening door for her and waving goodbye.

"I would never see what you saw in her, Clarence"

He jumped when he heard her voice from behind him "Meg? What are you doing here?"

The demon smirked, "I thought your type was more of a rebel not miss goodie two shoes over there" she nodded at Daphne's direction. Wait, that came out wrong. Why does she sounds like a jealous girl?

"Like you?" he scrunched his brows.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I did make your shed your feathers" she winked at him.

Castiel's lips pulled to a tight line. Not amused.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders, "So you just gonna stalk her to death or come with me and work on a plan to get you back your wings?"

"How could you just pop yourself anytime you want and leave me with no reasoning, and now you show up again and just want me to follow you?!" anger laced his voice, making it even more gravely than usual.

"You know how that angry voice of yours can make me quiver in all the right places Clarence" she teased him.

"Meg" his voice threaten her.

"Shaggy needs his Scooby Doo, Brain needs his Pinky and there's an angel that needs you" she said in her usual expressionless manner. He tilted his head like a confused puppy. She rolled her eyes. Damn those blue eyes and the sex hair and the lips.. The stubble.. The.. Holy hell! What was she thinking?! They didn't have time for this, she didn't have time to drool over him, though exchanging saliva in a passionate kiss wouldn't hurt.. Right. What?! Meg! Get a grip! She snapped herself from reverie.

"I'm not an angel anymore Meg, I have no powers, I can't protect you, I can't help you. Why do you even bother coming here? I CAN'T help you.." Cas turned to leave her. She stepped in front of him, blocking him.

"Wow, I'm hurt Cas. Do you really think I'm that low?"

Cas gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. Must have learned that from Sam.

"Would you just come with me? I'll explain it later, okay?". Meg reached to grab his elbow. He stepped backwards to avoid her hand.

"No, Meg. I'm done!"

"Done?"

"Yes-I.. All I ever wanted to do is make things right. But every single time I just screw it up even more. Metatron was right, I should have just get my self a wife- and make babies"

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Now, If you'd just leave me alone.."

"No, Cas! You've tried it once, remember? You tried to stay away from confrontation when your noodles are messed up. It didn't work!"

He was silent. Meg approached him and grabbed the collar of his trench coat, "Powers or not, you are a soldier dammit! I will not have you chickening out again! You were meant to fight! and I am here, to fight with you, for you! Don't you dare turn your back on me! Not now Cas.. Not after what we've been through"

He looked at her fierce eyes. Their faces just inches away. "You sounded like Dean.."

She rolled her eyes and let go of the coat. "So are you coming?"

He nodded.

.

* * *

**where should I go from here?.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update... When I honestly don't know where I'm going with this..**

**Thanks to the story followers, you're the one who encourage me to post another chapter.. tho I felt like giving up.**

* * *

"So we're back to God-Quest season two?" Dean frowned at Gabriel, not amused with this.

"Or we take down metatron, and make me God?" Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm still not down with the idea of making you God" Dean said.

"You got better idea hot stuff?" Gabe folded his arms to his chest.

"How are we going to take down metatron?" Cas asked, "the only one can enter Heaven is Gabe, and we don't know if he is powerful enough to take metatron"

"You can go to heaven, right Dean?" Meg asked Dean, "You know I'm happy to help, a little slice here and there.. You can even take Sam with you" She smirked. Dean's frown got deeper.

"Yeah, then I can revive you" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Hmm.. No. I haven't done it in a long time.. and Sam has been draining my powers"

They were silent for a few moments, all thinking about a way out of this mess, and not causing another mess.

"There's gotta be a way to enter heaven without dying" Meg muttered. The three guys raised they eyebrows at her.

"What? there's a back passage out of hell, I'm pretty sure Heaven got one too"

Dean sighed, "We need to find a way to bring him down to earth"

"Like summon him? Trap him in holy fire? How are we going to do that?" Meg challenged him.

"I don't know!" Dean snapped at her. He ran his fingers through his hair, then sighed, he never liked being helpless, useless, especially when Sam's life is involved.

"I'll start with the books" he finally said and leave the room to head to the library.

.

.

.

"I hate this.." Meg slam-closed the book she's been reading. Researching. Blah! She would rather torture someone to get information, it's so much fun than reading stacks of heavy, smelly, dust-covered old books.

Cas glanced at her from across the table, then sighing, and return his focus on the book he was reading.

"I need a break" Meg stood and left the room. She bumped into Dean who was on his way to the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a bottle of beer in hand.

"To shred Crowley to pieces"

Dean gave her a 'don't fuck with me' look. Jeez, these Winchesters got a variety collection of soundless expressions.

"Kidding... I'm hungry, what d'you got in this dump other than burgers?"

"Help yourself" he pointed to the kitchen.

She turned around and said to Castiel, "Cas, d'you want something to eat?"

He narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"You know you should get all those pent-up emotion out, feathers. It's much healtier"

He huffed, and returned to reading the book. Meg rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at the Angel, then smiled mockingly at the Demon.

"Shut it, Seacrest" She growled before Dean said anything.

Dean took a seat next to Cas.

"Found anything?" he asked to start a conversation.

He shook his head but stayed silent.

"So.. You and Meg? You guys-" Dean's words were cut off as he saw the former angel glared at him. "Oookay, touchy subject.."

Then there it was.. The awkward silence. Finally Dean decided it's best to grabbed a book and start reading.

Sam's door opened and Gabriel entered the room. He looked tired. Drained.

Dean looked at him expectantly, hoping for any news about Sam. Gabriel knew that look, he grabbed a chair and sat.

"It's getting harder to channel my energy to him"

"Dammit!" Dean slammed his fist on the book he was reading. Cas laid a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort. Dean shoved it away and walked out of the room. Cas was about to go and ran after him, but Gabriel stopped him.

"No, brother. Leave him be"

Castiel's lips tighten, but he obeyed. He sat back on his chair and grabbed another book.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking.." Meg entered the room, a plate of spaghetti in one hand, she looked around, no Dean. "Where's jackass number one?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulder. Cas ignored her and didn't say anything.

"Okay,.. I was thinking, if metatron cast angels out of hell, who's guarding the giant shinny gate or well, the human's part of heaven?"

"I don't think he cast out all angels, there must be some that would obey him. He can't possibly handle heaven all by himself" Gabriel said. "Even God need help taking care of that place"

"Hmm.. But with a minimum number of angels, the guard won't be as tight as it used to, right?" She said before stuffing some strands of spaghetti into her mouth.

Cas looked at her with interest, "Are you thinking about breaking into the human part of heaven?"

"Yeah"

Gabriel and Cas looked at each other, thinking about the possibility.

"No!" they said in unison.

Then Gabriel said "We don't know what's going on in heaven, how powerful metatron is.."

"That's why we need to bring the war to him, we attack. All of us and any other hunters left"

"Human part of heaven and angels part are two different area, it can't be crossed other than angels" Cas explained to her.

"Hmmm.." Meg continued her feast in the spaghetti. Then she paused and asked, "What happened when a demon crossed it?"

"No Meg! I know what you're thinking.." Cas said with a growl. "Demon can't enter Heaven, they'd burned instantly"

"You're lying" Meg put down her fork. Cas glared at her while Gabriel just watched with an amused smile on his face.

"One of Lucifer's plan was to have demons enter heaven so we can wreck it, he said we could enter once he was able to enter heaven after defeating Michael. He knows a way-"

"He is a liar! He told you that so your kin would perish in a blink of an eye!" Cas snapped at her. Meg glared back at him, her mouth ready to spat her snarky come back, but she closed it again when she saw Dean on the door frame.

"Guys! I found something!" Kevin's scream was heard followed by sounds of footsteps running down the stairs, seconds later he entered the room, thick old books in hand.

"Where have you been Kev?" Dean asked.

"The archives room" he answered. Dean looked at him confused.

"Second floor?" the young prophet said again. Dean still looked confused.

"Third door on the left?"

Nothing changed on Dean's face.

"Whatever" he finally gave up. He put the books on the table and pointed to a paragraph. "You knew Saint Peter was appointed to the key of heaven's gate, right? Here said that the key is actually real"

"Of course it is" Cas said. Meg and Dean looked at him, confused. "Why didn't you said that before?" Dean asked.

"It was lost after the archangel took charge of heaven.."

"Ah!"Kevin was grinning, "Here said that God sent Peter and the key to earth and it took the body of a child"

"Whaatt?" Gabe, Cas, Dean and Meg said in unison.

"He or she was born with a special birth mark" Kevin showed them a drawing on the book, "Like this"

"It's a sigil" Gabe said, "Heaven's gate"

"How does this person can open the Gate?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't say, guess the Men of Letters never tried it" Kevin opened another book, flipped through the pages to find the one he want to show. He stopped and pointed to a paragraph.

"It said here, the men of letter last spotted the reincarnated Peter in Illinois, a woman named Heather Lance, born in 1935"

"Is she alive?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't say"

"She would be 78 years by now, if she's still alive" Cas said.

"I'll check the net" Dean said.

.

.

.

"So what do we do when we found her?" Dean asked Gabe. They were driving across the interstate, heading to Illinois.

"I don't know.. We'll improvised"

"Improvised?" Dean shook his head "Let's hope Kevin found something before we spilled innocent blood for nothing"

.

.

.

"Saaaaammm!" Meg rushed to Sam's side the next second, ignoring the fact that she just thrown to a brick wall seconds before. "Nononononooo.. Goddammit!" she slapped his face. No reaction. Meg ripped his shirt with the blade, exposing his anti-possession tattoo. She clutched her angel blade and cut across the tattoo, disabling it. Sam didn't even winched from the pain. She grabbed his lower jaw to opened his mouth, then smoked herself into him.

He's still alive, she can feel him, she gasped as she felt the sharp sting of pain cut through her. Oh Holy Hell! The pain.. How can a human survive this? It's worse than being on the rack.

She felt him resisting her, "Shut up Sam, I'm trying to save your ass. Don't make this any harder!"

She gritted his teeth, trying to endure the pain as she slowly moved Sam to rose to his feet, took the angel blade and Ruby's knife with him.

Kevin! He ran to the next room and found that Kevin was gone, Abaddon took him. "Dammit!"

Dean, Cas and Gabriel were on the search for the key of heaven, while she was supposed to take care of Sam and Kevin. But now, Sam is barely alive that she had to posses him and Kevin is kidnapped by Abaddon. Dean's gonna flip.

She reached for Sam's phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?"

"Dean"

"Sam? R'you okay?"

"No, this is Meg"

"Meg? You're in Sam? what the fuck?"

"We got ambushed! He was dying, I had to do something!"

"Ambushed?"

"Yeah, Crowley, he told Abaddon where we are, and they took Kevin"

"What? How did Crowley-"

"I don't know! Look, she knew we were trying to get in to Heaven, Dean. Once she snoop around Kevin's head, she'll know everything. She's going to release Lucifer and wreck Heaven. It's apocalypse all over again"

* * *

**Huuftt...Don't expect any chapter anytime soon.. I don't even know where I'm going with this... unless you have any suggestion for me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah! Thank Chuck for the bunny have returned... So I can post another chapter :D**

* * *

Castiel and Dean walked out of the hospital room, the older Winchester looked back to the brunette laying motionless in the hospital bed, oxygen hose and IV stuck to her.

"It'll only be temporary, Dean" the former angel tried to comfort him. Dean nodded.

"I've killed one Meg, I just don't want to kill another one"

.

.

.

"Gabe! Stay away from me!" Meg screamed in panic as she was cornered by the Archangel.

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need your help! Your grace burned me!" The demon waved her angel blade to scare him away.

"That was an accident. You know I never had any real intention to burn you, my baby brother would kill me" he smiled playfully.

"No! I can handle Sam's pain. Just get away from me!" She tried to kick him with Sam's long legs to create some distance.

"For how long huh? I can see it's already draining your powers. You need to drink demon blood"

"No, I don't. I just need you to stay away from me! You're making me uncomfortable"

Gabriel pouted, but finally giving up on teasing her and took a step back.

"Shut up Sam" Meg growled.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing" Meg returned to the table, now that 'the coast is clear'

"You know, we never really get the chance to talk about your relationship with my brother" He smiled mischievously.

Meg rolled Sam's eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. He's still mad at me for ditching him"

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"I'm a demon, Gabe. We only care for the well being of our asses"

"But you're not like other demon. For a demon, you're a terrible liar"

Meg snorted, "Probably because I find truth hurts more than lies"

"Touche" Gabriel nodded.

Suddenly, Meg huffed. Gabriel looked at with questioningly.

"Alright" she mumbled before looking at Gabriel. "Moose nagged me to say this to you, He's very grateful for your help, and he's sorry that he considers you a prick before, aaand.. He really happy that you're alive. There. I've said it"

Gabriel looked deep into Sam's eyes, as if searching for the real soul inside it.

Meg fidgeted, unease with the situation. She sighed, "Alright, you can have him"

Suddenly the eyes change, it was brighter than before, full of pain and anguish with a glimpse of hope.. It was Puppy dog Eyes #35.

Sam reached out for the Archangel's hand. Gabriel moved his hand closer to make it easier for the hunter.

"Gabe, I-" Sam touched the archangel's hand. "Thank you.."

"It's okay, Sam.." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand gently and offered him a genuine smile.

"But I need to asked you another favor"

"What is it?"

"I've read that The Archangel have destroyed other Knights of Hell, can you kill Abaddon?"

Gabriel pulled back his hand, shaking his head, "No, Sam" he said as he stood up and turned his back to the hunter.

"Why not?"

"It's not that simple.. They were strong.. And it took seven of us to kill one of them.. The last battle even killed Raguel"

"But it is possible, right?"

Gabriel was silent.

"Gabe" Sam stood and place his hand on the angels's shoulder, "I believe you can do it"

Gabriel turned to face Sam. "You don't know what you're asking Sam"

"Alright! We're done!" Dean barged into the room, Castiel followed behind him.

Sam quickly pulled back his hand and change place with Meg.

"Great!" Meg approached Dean. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You really need to ask?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Just making things clear between us. You've been down there, you know what's waiting for us, the hallucination, the smell, the burn.. Gabe's an angel he can see which of us is which, but you and Cas are human"

"We can handle it" Castiel assured her.

"Fine. It's gonna be painful for human, only a few demon know about this entrance, higher rank ones, that's the perks of having The Yellow Eyes as a father" she smirked, Dean was not amused, her smirk dropped.

She continued, "It's an old passage, Crowley may not know it, but I'm pretty sure Abaddon knows about it. And once we're in, we can only count on Gabe to pull us out" she turned to looked at Gabriel. The archangel nodded.

"I'll get you all out"

.

.

.

Meg wiped Sam's hand on a rag, then threw the rag to a nearby bushes, they were standing on an abandoned asphalt road a few miles from the bunker, under him was a big circle five feet in diameter, drawn in virgin's blood, with weird symbols, seven black candles lit at every corner of the seven pointed star drawn inside the circle, in the middle was a mojo bag made out of virgin's skin, tied with warlock's hair.

"Everybody step inside the circle.. And hold hands. There will be a strong hot stream blow, you'll feel like your skin is burning, but it won't. Close your eyes if you can't stand the heat, but whatever you feel, DON'T SCREAM. And whatever you hear, DON'T. LET. GO" she commanded.

"What's inside the bag?" Dean asked.

"You really wanna know?" She dared him.

"On second thought, I rather not" He said as he took Sam's hand. Once they have all hold hands, Sam's eyes flipped to pitch black and Meg began to chant a spell in ancient Enochian.

The ground started to shake and the mojo bag burst in flame, heat started to emitted from it as the fire grew bigger and bigger with the demon's rapid chant. Behind them the fire from the candle grew and burnt the circle, forming a ring of fire, soon the fire engulfed them.

.

.

.

"You can open your eyes now" Meg said.

Dean looked around, "Where are we?"

"Fifth level Hell. Didn't ring a bell to you, huh? Follow me" Meg walked to a big rock, stained with dry blood. She chanted a short spell, then pushed the rock, it moved and slide to the side, revealing a dark passage.

"Cool" Dean nodded and examined the rock. Meg rolled Sam's eyes.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked Meg.

"Human prisoners usually kept in Sixth level, we need to go down a level, this passage have many branches, stay close"

.

.

.

Meg peeked from behind a pillar. Two demon spotted talking with each other. She waited, an angel blade gripped tight in Sam's hand.

One of the demon left, leaving the other demon to stand by a steel door.

Meg sneaked slowly, when the demon looked the other way, she strut and placed the blade to his neck.

"You" the demon hissed.

Meg chuckled. "Yeah, and you know what's grazing your neck? Angel blade, the same one I use to stabbed Rosco. So I bet you'd want to tell me where they keep the prophet"

"Abaddon would kill me"

"So am I, if you don't tell me" Meg added some pressure and let the tip of the sharp blade dug in.

"Argh.. Alright, third door from the tunnel, on the right"

"Thank you" She said as she stabbed his neck with the blade. Orange light flickered, Meg pulled back the blade and dropped the body.

.

.

.

"Be very quiet" Meg whispered, "We are near, there are three demons guarding him"

"Good" Dean whispered his reply, "Sam- er.. Meg, You, Gabe and I take down the demons. Cas, you get Kevin out of there"

Castiel nodded.

Gabriel came out first, he strutted full of confidence, others followed behind him.

The three demons saw him and prepared themselves for fighting, though one of the looked more afraid then ready.

Dean ran and attacked one of the demon first, with Ruby's knife ready in his hand, he lunged forward. The demons broke his attack and pushed him to the side, slamming him to a brick wall.

Meg came and kicked the other demon with Sam's long leg. She had her chance and stabbed the demon with her angel blade.

Gabriel was already smiting a demon and helping Dean fight off his opponent.

Castiel opened the cage door. He stepped inside the cage and saw the young boy, laying helpless and motionless on the floor. Dry blood stained his skin, his clothes dirty and torn.

"Kevin?"

He didn't move.

"No. I'm Kevin.." A voice was heard from the next cell.

"What? I'm Kevin.. Help me" another voice came from across it, Castiel turned around and saw another Kevin, equally bloody and beat up. The former angel frowned.

"GABE!" He screamed for his brother.

The archangel came, "What?"

"Which one is Kevin?"

.

.

Dean and Meg were left alone, they cautiously looked around while waiting for Gabriel to come back.

"Well, well, well..." A voice echoed around them. Meg gasped.

"Abaddon" she glanced at Dean, who nodded and gripped the Ruby knife tighter.

Suddenly they were both thrown by unseen force and slammed to the wall.

They froze.

"Shit! I hate it when this happen" Dean grunted as he tried to move his limbs, but stayed frozen on the wall.

Abaddon came out with a new meatsuit. Unfamiliar to Dean, but Meg have saw her before. Black haired woman with white pale skin and big hazel eyes, the poor chick was beautiful, too bad her life was ruined.

"Daughter of Azazel.. Why are you sided with them and betrayed your own kin?"

Abaddon walked closer to Meg. Meg stayed silent.

"You don't want to answer me? Your new king?"

Meg chuckled "You're not a king. You're just a demon. Deep down you're just a pitch black smoke like me, what makes you so different?"

"Because I can't be kill, you silly girl" she chuckled.

"Just because someone haven't find a way, doesn't mean it can't be done" Meg growled.

Gabriel showed up with Castiel behind him, carrying Kevin Tran, noticing his friends were captured, he waved his hand and released Dean and Meg, they both sighed in relief.

"Let's go!" The archangel ordered them. Dean and Meg ran to him, but Abaddon was faster. She use her power to gripped Sam's neck from the distance and lifted him off the ground.

"Ugh.." Meg struggled to breath, Sam's legs kicking for release.

"Meeegg! Nooo..!" Castiel shouted, almost dropping Kevin.

"Sammyy!" Dean rushed to his brother, but Gabriel grabbed him, and zapped them away.

.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
